Letters To No One: Deadmen's Tales
by Khaila
Summary: Short Story Letters to no one, from two love sick people through the years, with an ending that only a deadman's tale could leave behind.


Title: Letters To No One: Deadmen's Tales

Author name: Brittney

Author email: Krazy2Beautiful5@aol.com

Category: Angst

Sub Category: Romance

Keywords: Hermione Draco Harry Death

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Letters to no one, from two love sick people through the years, with an ending that only a deadman's tale could leave behind.

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Author notes: Another short I hope you like. The Quote is by Gene Garrison from 'I Never Sang for My Father'.And thank you all for all the reviews and support on my other projects!

  
  


"Letters To No One: Deadmen's Tales"

  


~~~

  


_ How do I write a letter to the one that I love? To the one who doesn't love me?_

_ How do I explain everything she means to me when I could never speak the words, much less write them down? How do I, myself, accept everything she is, everything she could be, much less everything she will be...without me?_

_ How do I turn to her and not smile, not reach out and touch her softly, not whisper her name? How to suppress the longings to have her body against mine in a moment of lingering passion? How do I fight my urge to whisper her name just have her look my way?_

_ How do fight the world for her? How do I fight MY world to keep my little perfect Hermione safe?_

_ Tell me please. I have to know. Or I shall never sleep again._

  


_ Draco L. Malfoy_

  


~~~

  


_ How do I remember myself when he is around? How do I remember what he does?_

_ How do I love him in his darkest hour? And protect him with all my heart? How do I kiss away the tears that never fall, though I've never held him? How do I stop him from taking me away? How do I see through his lies to keep me away?_

_ How do I hold the man who doesn't want me to touch him? How do I move on from the life he wants me to lead without him? How do I live through the life I will lead without him? _

_How do I put the verse that lays in my heart on parchment? How do I tell the world how I adore him? How do I not kiss the lips that scream to be bruised with my own? _

_Tell me how I walk through life without him? How do I convince myself that he isn't the one? How do I survive his awful fate?_

_ Tell how do I save him? Save him from this world, his world, and my heart?_

_ Please, explain to me how I can live without answers to these questions? _

_Please, explain. Or I fear I'll never see another dream._

  


_ Hermione D. Granger_

  


~~~

  


_ I killed a woman yesterday, with long bushy brown hair, brown eyes, and the ability to stop my heart with a look._

_ I thought it was her, I really did, but I took a step closer it was another woman...whom I left dead on the side of a Muggle street. Tell me how not to be ashamed of who I have become?_

_ Give me her faith to let the world roll by, with just a piece of reality reminding of what I have to without my darling lady. I remember the first day I kissed her, she screamed at me afterward, forgetting that she had kissed me back. Tell me how do I replace those memories with the hatred that's supposed to fill me?_

_ Show me where she is, who she's with, just to let me know she's still alive. My only reason to live, my only reason to surrender myself to Aurors, with all my confidences with Death Eaters and with all Voldemort's secrets. Please show me how to make her love me and forget the Death Eater she sees._

_ Remind me of her compassion the day the Ministry took my father to Dementors, she didn't scowl and whisper 'he had it coming', she cried at the vision of my father's soul being taken from him. And I loved her more for that, I loved her more for that compassion than I did any other thing that made my heart skip a beat._

_ Give me a chance to hold her, give me a chance to hear her tell me her dreams, her wants, and her fears. Give me a chance to apologize for all the pain I've brought her, from my childhood to my adulthood, though through it all...I loved her._

_ Please give me a chance to repeat all I've written. Just once, please._

  


_ Draco L. Malfoy_

  


~~~

  


_We found a woman yesterday who was killed by the AK curse and was left with the Malfoy family brand on her arm, just as the rest of his victims were. Things haven't changed since Draco took his father's place as a Death Eater...the day I heard he'd taken that spot beside Voldemort I cried. I cried for all my fallen dreams, just as I have done every night since. Tell me how not to be ashamed of my love for a murder of innocent? _

_Show me the faith that kept me together as a child, for without it I can hardly go on. I remember the day he said 'I love you Hermione', that night I didn't sleep, I just replayed that moment over and over in my head. Help me to forget those memories when I'm doing my job, trying to bring down the dark forces who've brought the world so much pain._

_ Teach me to forgive his greatest injustices to my heart, I know he tried to save Ron, and I know he tried to save my father...both times he was too late. I even tried to save his father...Harry wouldn't allow me on the mission, he said I had a conflict of interest. So I did all I could, I stayed home with my faith and my love. But neither helped, Lucius is now worst than dead and all the compassion in my heart couldn't help._

_ Give me his hope of a better life, for a better tomorrow, and a better relationship between he and I. I stopped praying for him to come to our side and kept hoping I could have five minutes alone with him...just once._

_ I need him as much as I need to breathe, and still do. Please, please just give me a chance to show the world who I really love. Everyone thought I loved Ron, I did, in my own way, I didn't love Ron like I love Draco. _

_I need to say that to him, please, just once._

_Hermione D. Granger_

  


~~~

  


_ They were killed yesterday, by a Double AK thrown by Voldemort himself, Draco Malfoy and the woman he loved, my best friend, Hermione Granger._

_ It was a wonderful morning, Hermione had brought Draco to us and he told us EVERYTHING he knew about the Dark Lord's plans, so that left a sabotage later that night. _

_But the plan went haywire when Draco took a stray Cruciatus curse for me and Voldemort knew that his most trusted follower's son had turned his back on their cause._

_ And next came the unthinkable, Voldemort threw a double AK and it hit them both, though Draco still stood in front of her it still found it's way to her. I was too late with my own AK to Voldemort, though it hit him, it didn't save the innocent lives lost yesterday. I almost feel like it was my fault, I was still startled by the truth that was revealed earlier that day, the truth that they loved...each other._

_ And even now, as I read the letters that never were sent, I can see the love that two very different people held for one another all the way to the end. Though they are dead, their issues were never resolved, death solves nothing. _

_A character, from a play I read along time ago, said, 'Death ends a life, it does not end a relationship, which struggles on in the survivors mind toward a final resolution, which perhaps it never finds.'_

_ I'm the survivor here and I'm left with the love between my greatest friend and my greatest adversary on my heart. And I'm left alone with a wife who doesn't smile and legend that doesn't keep me warm on the nights that I miss my childhood so very much. Hermione is gone, Ron is gone, and though she lives, Ginny is gone. What am I left with now? Now even Draco is gone. _

_So I am sorry I didn't kill Voldemort earlier, before he could win the game in my world, he lost the battle in everyone else's eyes but in my eyes...he won. He took all that I love and all that I could have had and left me with the ghost of it all. So it took two deaths, one solemn eternity, and an unresolved friendship to write this letter of regret...and loss._

_ I miss them all even as the pubic chants my name, the fame will never make up for what I am lacking. Draco could've been a friend, I could've told Hermione how much I appreciated her, I could've told Ron how much he did mean to me, and I could've told Ginny how I loved her. Yet I didn't when I had the chance, I didn't do any of that and so much more to so many people who are now gone, away from me. _

_I have no more chances, no more faith, and no more hope. And now I'm left with what just is...deadmen's tales and no one to tell them to._

  


_ Harry J. Potter_

  



End file.
